THE HYBRID
by The Demogorgon
Summary: being rewritten you can hope to see it near July thank you all for being loyal if you like Pokemon check out this website
1. life sucks

_Avatar- The hybrid _

_Chapter one- introductions_

_People screaming, crying, And BURNING I just stood there watching with a mixture of horror and fear. Then I saw him and my blood boiled he caused this, that monster. The man laughs cruelly at me his laughter sends chills down my spine. He stood there in front of me glaring menacingly I could see the madness in his eyes. I knew I had to stop him no matter what then I glimpsed at a body by his feet and I stopped in my tracks. __**NO**__ I said looking at the body feeling the tears welling up inside me. I drop to my knees tears now flowing freely down my face __**NO**__ I sob. I look at the broken body again and feel like the world had come crashing down on me. The man's insane laughter reached my ears and I looked up at him, He had a gun pointed at my head. 'Shouldn't have got involved' he sneered then he pulls the trigger..._

Sitting upright in a cold sweat I look around franticly remembering where I was I relax. My tail is still twitching remembering the dream I shudder and get up. I relise that I'm bleeding from where my tail hit me with its short but sharp spikes. I look at the old calendar in my cell and relise that I'm seventeen today.

I hear people approaching my cell and prepare myself for the hell that will follow. The scientists come to my cell and using a high tech scanner open the door. They cautiously approach me, at 9.6 ft the scientists have good reasons to be wary; including my tail I have many dangerous weapons such as my fangs, sharp claws, strength and speed and my armored body. I was an experiment by combining the blood of a navi with the blood of a Palulukan I was created. The Palulukan armored body is extremely strong I gained this when I was changed.

I was human once led a normal life that was until I was used by my own brother and was experimented on until I became an abomination. I looked like a navi my skin was blue I have the spots on my face the queue. What made me different were my red eyes and I was stronger, faster and more dangerous than an average navi.

As I was walking slowly down the hall I looked at the other experiments they were all savage with no intellect what so ever. Only two were sane me and a younger female. We never talked due to being kept separate. But we were going to be used in a breeding program to create more. We were the lucky ones we kept our sanity after the horrific and excruciatingly painful experiment. I was been tested at the lab been trained to be a weapon so that they could use me for their own selfish needs.

They were testing my strength making me lift incredibly heavy weights I had been doing this for hours and I was tired but they didn't care they would beat me if I stopped. Finally when they were satisfied they moved on to agility making me dodge objects and jump on obstacles. They tested me in combat including hand to hand and weapons. ADAM! One of the scientists screamed. I turn to look at him and see him standing there looking furious. I sigh, what is it, "you missed the last two targets" . Oh for fuck sake I mutter.

When they were finished shouting at me they were escorting me to the medical bay. The training was over and I was exhausted. I just wanted to fall asleep and not wake up until the pain was gone. Once we got there I was forced to sit on a bed. I looked around nosily seeing all the equipment unnerved me. An old doctor injected me with a suppressant to stop me from squirming. **Old doctor** stay still and stay down he growled pushing me down onto the bed, I hissed angrily in response. He started by giving me a full body, scan to make sure nothing was damaged. He ran some other tests making sure my blood pressure was fine. He was very satisfied with the results, I sat there bored shitless for a while listing to them talk about the result.

I got another glimpse of the female hybrid she was getting the same thing done as I was. I studied her she was very attractive she was a bit different to me I observed. Her tail's blade wasn't nearly as sharp and she looked more navi than I did. Also her eyes were violet mines were red. She looked up and saw me looking at her our eyes met and I quickly looked away blushing. The old doctor chuckled at this seeing what I was looking at. "Does someone have a little crush"? I looked at him with a look of horror. NO I snort keeping my eyes firmly on the ground. The doctor just laughed and said that I was finished. I sighed relieved that it was over. I never liked going to the doctors. I finally stood up stretching like a cat and happily left.

I was being escorted back to my small cell when a siren above us wailed next thing I know the ship lurches sharply to the left. The scientist and guards were thrown of their feet. Thanks to my barbed feet I don't get thrown about. Excitement over comes me this is my chance to escape. But my hopes were cut short. I cursed bitterly at myself for being so stupid. I'm in space how the fuck am I going to get off the ship That is when I heard an ear shattering screech then** blackness. **


	2. awakening

Chapter 2 awakening

Slowly I start to regain consciousness. Everything is blurry, I can't focus, a light blinds me and forces me to shield my eyes. I look around slowly and realize that I'm on land, I start to stand drowsily but stumble clumsily and fall flat on my face. After a couple of tries I rise to my feet, barely. My knees shake violently and I almost fall. I grab onto something and steady myself I cheek to see if I'm injured. I feel a horrible pain in my leg.

I look down slowly and was horrified to see a piece of metal lodged in my knee. I feel light headed as I see the blood trickling down my leg staining the ripped trousers with the blood and sweat. I Grit my teeth and slowly pull on the piece of metal I hiss in pain as it slowly come loose but once it's out the blood start flowing. My knees start to go weak if I don't stop the bleeding now I will bleed to death. I rip off the rags that were my shirt and wrap it around my Knee pressing tightly trying to put as much pressure on the wound as possible. The bleeding soon stops due to my healing factor. I try to walk but that is too much so in the end I settle on a slow limp.

Looking around fascinated with where I am. I gasp everywhere I look there are large and colorful plants and trees, I had never seen so many exotic plants in my life I stand there mesmerised taking in all the beauty. The sky is blue the plants are swaying gently in the breeze. I am not worried about breathing due to the navi blood in me means that I can breathe the air but as amazing as the planet is I have to get supplies I remind myself.

I limp towards the destroyed ship I am hesitant at first not wanting to go near it and start looking to see if there are any supplies in it. I step over a destroyed door and walk slowly and carefully down a corridor making sure not to stand on the razor sharp pieces of metal that littered the floor. I end up in an armory I come across a couple of weapons. An E.H 4 sniper rifle, a K.G 59 combat assault rifle and an X3 gorgon pistol. I take these knowing that I will need them.

Whilst looking around I remember all that I went through the pain the ridicule and the humiliation. I look at the remains of the armory most of the equipment is broken but I find what I was looking for the M.D.F MARK 2 combat power armor. This armor was designed to improve my combat Efficiency and improve my aim. The armor had night vision, infrared vision and came with a system, which allows me to lock on to a target easily and quickly. I suited up placing the weapons in the slots on my armor.

I look around and find several rounds for the weapons. After that I sit down on a still intact seat and start to put the armor on. The chest piece fits perfectly along with the rest of the armor. I turn the armor on and it hums as it comes to life. The helmet comes up with a mini map at the side, radar, and the lock on system. I fiddle with the night vision and Infrared vision.

Once I'm satisfied that all the equipment is working I stand up and am about to leave when I hear a weak cough. Slowly and tensely I turn around. I see one of the scientists trapped under a pillar I stare at him. In a weak voice he says 'Please, please h h help me he begs. I stare at him with a look of rage. Help you I say you turned me into this and you expect me to save you. The man's eyes widen in fear please he begs tears rolling down his cheeks. I turn my back on him and walk away leaving him to die. I don't feel sorry for him, he is evil.

I walked down a corridor and find myself in the medical bay. I looked around to see if there was anything useful. After ten minutes of looking I left annoyed finding nothing that wasn't broken or useless. I wandered around the ship and finally found my way out I was greeted by the sun. I smiled weakly then frowned stopping for a moment I cursed bitterly. Only now did it sink in that I was on an alien planet with no support and no way of getting home. I start to freak out not knowing what to do. I stopped and started to think quickly what to do. A plan rapidly started to form. First thing was that I needed shelter, well the broken ship would provide me with that. The second was food and water. But I didn't know where I was and what to eat. I started weigh up my options stay here and starve or go out and eat something.

I decide to go out foraging at first I'm hesitant about leaving this area but I'm hungry and need food. I look around getting further and further away from the ship soon I'm hungry and lost. As I walk through the jungle I see weird floating jelly fish like things they hover around me for a few second before floating off. That was weird, I say to myself. Several hours later I start to panic its getting dark and I have no idea where I am. I see something in the distance I go over to investigate and come across a deer like animal. I watch it fascinated this is the first time I've seen an animal like this and I see that it is part of a herd.

My stomach starts to growl and I snap out of it. I am hungry and that thing looks like a meal. I get closer using my stealth to creep up on it. When I'm close enough I jump and I grab the creature and viciously snap its weak neck. It lets out a started cry then goes silent I stare down at the weird creature hesitant to eat it in case it is dangerous but hunger over comes common sense me and I decide to risk it. Slowly I take a bite then my eyes water this was amazing I thought. Knowing that it was safe to eat I start to eat ripping into its flesh with my teeth. In this environment manners weren't a major concern and I had to eat fast in case I attracted predators. I continue my feeding frenzy blocking out almost everything as I eat my prize.

I see an arrow fly past me. I jump to my feet spinning around quickly and getting into a defensive stance taking my pistol out, aiming it at the offender. ** I see golden eyes staring at me in shock and see that they are aiming spears and arrows at me.**


	3. A daughters discovery

**Chapter 3- A Daughter Wish **

Jake Sully stood there patiently listening to his daughter begging him to let her go on a hunt with the others. Jake was hesitant. But Neytiri was confident that there thirteen year old daughter was ready to participate in a hunt. But Jake wasn't happy. He was scared that his daughter would be hurt but Neytiri told Jake that she would be fine. Jake agreed to let his daughter to join the hunters.

Sreu hugged her father thanking him for letting her hunt she ran off to join the hunters. Neytiri put a hand on Jake and whispered 'She will be fine' Jake turned and kissed her gently on the lips I know she will. Jake stood back and enjoyed the scene the Omaticaya were getting on with the day's work. Neytiri looked at him and planted a tender kiss on his lips. Jake smiled at her **you know what I love you so much. **Neytiri grinned at him exposing her razor sharp teeth I know she said

Sreu and the hunters had been tracking a heard ofYerik and were closing in when they heard a loud boom. They saw a small sky people ship crash everyone went quite and the leader of the hunt told us to continue.

We would report this after the hunt for we needed food for we were out. We had to start from scratch one of my father's sky people sayings. But we didn't complain it happened sometime the animals got spooked and ran off delaying the hunt. We continued to track them and had to pick up the pace for it was starting to get dark

Sreu had always liked going out into the forest the way the dirt felt under her feet. Even from a young age she had enjoyed the forest.

Back at the home tree Jake was taking with one of the scouts and was getting ready to lead a search party to locate the sky people ship and investigate. We will be ready in one hour.

**Jake!** Neytiri shouted out from above, what it is, Jake asked in a gentle tone, **the hunters still haven't returned **Neytiri said panic starting to enter her voice. Jake sensed that Neytiri was worried. This was unusual for Neytiri was rarely worried but with that ship everything changes. Jake jumped up and hugged Neytiri tightly planting a tender kiss on her cheek. She smiled half heartedly. **She will be fine **Jake assured her**.**

Sreu was talking with one of the hunters asking what the situation was. Everything is fine we will catch up with them soon. Sreu climbed a tree to get a bird eye view of the landscape. She could see the Yerik in the distance. They were far but at least they were catching up. She admired the view it was breath taking. The sun setting was incredible the When she jumped down two of the older hunters where discussing tactics and the quickest route. Sreu listened interested in what they had to say even suggesting possible routes to take.

Sreu stumbled over something and fell flat on her face scraping her knees in the progress **shit**! She said in navi. Clambering to her feet she looked for the source. It was a piece of metal with the letters R.D.A. Sreu had been told about the R.D.A they were evil people who destroyed first home tree for rock underneath it. Her dad had been sent as a spy but fell in love with her mother. He betrayed the sky people by becoming the sixth Toruk Makto and leading the people to victory. He then transferred his conscience into his avatar body becoming one of the people.

Sreu was not aware that she was day dreaming and bumped into Akwey the oldest hunter he turned around a growled skxawng. Sorry I said hastily not wanting to annoy him anymore than I already had. It didn't take us long to catch up with the Yerik they were moving quite slowly. There were at least 12.

I could now see the Yerik's nibbling on the plants we got closer waiting for the right moment. We aimed at an old one we were about to fire when we saw something grab the Yerik. At first I thought it was a navi since it was about the same height and had a tail but it was wearing a blackish metal suit and its tail had spikes coming out the end it was also faster and stronger than an average navi.

The creature picked the Yerik up and snapped its neck then stopped for a moment taking the helmet off before attacking the carcass and eating it. I watched with a mixture of awe and horror. I had never seen anything like it in my life. By the look on the others faces they had never seen one either. We saw that it had sharp claws that it was using to butcher the carcass. At one point I thought I was going to be ill. But I was also fascinated by it watching how it used its powerful muscles and claws to ripe the animal apart. One of the younger hunter's hands slipped sending an arrow flying past the creature's head. It turned around and looked at us with a glare holding something in its right hand.

We stood there shocked it had red eyes and its teeth were different from ours but it had the face of a navi. It looked at us confused as if it was lost. This made me freeze that look it gave it reminded me of a lost child scared and confused. I felt pity for it but then it growled and we aimed our weapons at it. We were nervous at first we didn't know what this creature was but it stood there waiting for us to make a move. Its eyes watched our every move ready to attack or retreat. This unnerved us we slowly advanced, Payuka got too close and it turned and snapped at him. He hissed aggressively and the creature growled menacingly in response.

I walked forward slowly; some hissed at me to get back and not to approach him but as I looked at him I saw intelligence in his eyes. He relaxed when I lowered my weapon slightly and gazed at me with those intelligent eyes. I asked in English in a terrified tone 'what are you'.

At first he seemed taking a back then he answered quietly "I'm a hybrid**".** A Hy-bid. I asked now confused. I heard him chuckle nervously looking at me with slight amusement. No A HYBRID. A hy-brid I said struggling to pronounce it right. He smiled briefly "that's right"he said looking in to my eyes with a hint of amusement. What is a hybrid I asked looking at him with a look of interest on my face? "Well that's kind of hard to explain" he said laughing nervously. Well what's your name I ask? The creature replies by saying "my names Adam". I was about to ask what he was doing here when we heard something growling menacingly behind us. We looked around for the source and saw a creature completely black standing there with a mouth full of needle like teeth and large killer claws, Looking at us with a look of hate IT ATTACKED.


	4. Bad day

_Alice, Alice, ALICE! I look at my mother who is holding me tight. Mama what going on I ask terrified. Around me I hear an explosion going off, the village is on fire. Mama I'm scared. Its okay baby she holds onto me tightly. I burry my face into her chest too scared to look. I hear people getting closer my mama start to sob. I hear them laughing and the next thing I know I'm being ripped out of her arms. They pull out a gun and fire..._

I wake up with a cry looking around franticly I relies I'm on something soft. Still blurry from the dream I slowly look around taking in my surrounding I'm in a forest. I start to stand only to stumble and fall. Dame it I curse. I feel dizzy and sit against a tree slowly my head stops spinning and I'm able to stand. My tail is sore and I have a killer headache. I take a minute to take in my surroundings the scenery was beautiful

I stumble over to the ship seeing that it is severely damaged I go into investigate steeping on sharp pieces of glass and metal. I hiss in pain as a piece of glass digs into my skin. I put my hand on a wall and pull the glass out slowly. My foot now bleeding I ripe of a piece of cloth and wrap it around my foot. I wait a minute for the blood to slow then stop. I look around a relise that the floor is littered with pieces of shattered glass. I continue searching for anything of use. I stop suddenly when I see that the walls are covered in claw marks surrounded by blood. I quietly pass not wanting to run into trouble. I pass the medical bay not bothering to look knowing that anything of use will be smashed.

I stop at the armoury The M.D.F armour is missing my face lights up he survived I say to myself. I see that my armour is still intact The G.R.S tactical assault armour, Designed for the female hybrid. I quickly suit up and look around for any spare weapons. I come across an X68 hybrid shotgun still intact plus two X5 titan pistols. I looked around the ship seeing if there was anyone around who could help but I found no one. Luckily I discovered some supplies water, food and ammo were major lifts. I think about the male hybrid I knew he would survive he was stronger than I was. Thinking about him made me blush. I was so busy thinking about what we would do when we became more acquainted that I failed to notice the chair in front of me

I stumble over the chair and almost feel, snapping me out of my day dream I Curse quietly.

I look for a way out it and only takes me five minutes to get out back into the open. I look around finally taking in all the beauty of the forest. I look at all the unique and exotic types of plant and trees. As beautiful as it is I can't stay long I have to find that other hybrid. I didn't want to go into the jungle what made it worse was that it was getting dark. But I couldn't afford to lose his scent which was starting to get weak. I set off cautiously not wanting to leave but somehow I forced myself to go. Whilst I was travelled I stumbled over many weird looking plants and rocks which littered the forest floor. I stop to rest near a small waterfall I groan as I sit down all my joints aching from walking for hours. It was now pitch black luckily the plants produce a beautiful glow. As sit listening to the nocturnal animal going about their business. I dipped my tender feet into the gentle water letting out a sigh of relief as the water slowly soothes my aching feet. After a while I reluctantly take my feet out of the water putting my boots back on I continue on making sure that I have everything before leaving. Even with the light I walk carefully not wanting to fall on anything that could cause me harm. As I'm walking I come across a beautiful plant I go closer to get a look. 'WHOOSH' I almost jump out of my skin as the plant is sucked into the ground. I look around and out of curiosity touch another ready for it this time I watch as it disappears into the ground as well. Letting out a playful growl I run about touching all the plant watching in amusement as they try to hide.

I stop abruptly going stock still when I hear something growling menacingly behind me. I turn slowly and see a pack of mutated dogs growling at me. Slowly I take my shotgun out aiming it at them whilst slowly backing away slowly. One of them suddenly leaps mouth wide open I fire 3 rounds missing the first time but hitting it in the chest and head it falls to floor lifeless whilst the others swarm over me I fire off rounds desperately killing one or two of them but the others keep coming. One rips the gun out of my hand and tosses it way. I decide to retreat running for my life I slip and my helmet comes flying off. FUCK I scream as I clamber to my feet sprinting in any direction not looking where I'm going. I can hear them there right behind me getting closer with every second. I hear them growling and panting I make a sharp left to try and avoid them but there more agile than they look they fallow.

I keep running until I see a ledge I jump using all my leg muscles and end up plummeting into a river bellow. I hit the water hard, I try to swim to the top but my armour weighs me down I desperately push the self relise button the armour splits in two sinking slowly to the bottom I franticly kick my legs trying desperately to reach the surface. Breaking though the surface I greedily suck in as much air as possible. Gasping, spluttering, my arms flail about trying to grab something, I hit something, knocking the wind out of me. I fell my head smash against rock then darkness claims me.

_Alice, Alice it's time to wake up_. I groan, opening my eyes slowly, realising I'm on dry land. I give a weak laugh then pain strikes me my head is splitting my legs and ribs took the worse of the damage. I let out a hiss of pain, as I try to move seeing that I'm bruised all over I now relise how much trouble I'm in. I am weak, tired, and cold. I was stranded with almost nothing to protect me apart from a pistol with 2 clips of spare ammo. I sigh and slowly though gritted teeth rise to my feet dizziness claimed me as soon as I stood I had to put my hand on a tree to stop myself from falling. I breathed heavily still tired and worn out from the encounter with the dogs and my battering from the river. I rest for a while then when my legs feel strong enough a stumble off into the forest collapsing many times due to my tiredness.

I hear something and turn defensively scanning my surrounding for anything out of place. I hear something land behind me before I can turn I fell a horrible blinding pain as something smashes into the back of my head. I turn around cringing as my head exploded in a new wave of pain. I look to see a male navi looking at me with disgust. "Dream walker" he spat in English as if saying something disgusting. I look at him confused. One what the fuck was a dream walker, two how can he speak English and 3 what the hell is problem. Slowly I put my hands up showing him I'm unarmed. I am Alice I mean no harm I say slowly. The navi looks at her as if deciding to either kill her or talk to her. Hesitantly the navi says "my name is Beyda'jala" warrior of the Omaticaya Clan. I look at him he is about in his early twenty's, muscular and tall. He walks towards me slowly I see that he has rope.

I could slaughter him in two seconds flat but decide to play it cool, for the moment. I allow him to grab me and tie my arms behind my back. "You will come with me to be judged by the Olo'eyktan and Tsahik, They will decide if you live or die". I didn't argue I was too tired and sore to argue so I just followed him, I made a mental note to tell him that I was stronger than him and could rip him in two if I wanted.

We walked for hours and the male stopped telling "we will rest here for the night". I climbed up the tree and got comfy in a large branch. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep to the sound of the jungle.

* * *

so that was chapter 4 leave a review please and ignore the mistake they will be corrected soon the next chapter will be Adam


	5. too close for comfort

Chapter 5

"**What are you**" the young female navi asks in rough English? I am taken aback by this. She probably thought I was a monster but it wasn't her fault. I decide that it would be best not to piss of people who had weapons pointed at you. I'm a hybrid I say trying to sound calm so that I don't upset them further. The girl struggles to say the word and gets it wrong the first time so I repeat the word saying it slowly so she can hear how it is pronounced. "Hybrid

I hear something growling behind me menacingly. I look behind me slowly and standing there with a maddened glee on its face is one of the failed hybrids. Its hunched body towering over the other navi, giant razor sharp claws stained with blood, its smiling showing its large dagger like teeth which have chunks of flesh stuck in between them. It is ugly beyond compare it is nothing like me the creature was combined with another animal.

It crouches and I relise to late that it is about to attack. It launches itself at a male navi who screams as he is grabbed and torn in two. The hybrid laughs hysterically and grabs another one cutting his throat.

I throw myself at it enraged by the mindless killing and start slashing his chest with my claws trying to cause this monster as much pain as possible. The hybrid lets out a shriek of surprise and lashes out at me with its own claws. Soon it's just a blur between the two of us slashing, cutting and biting trying to rip the others throat out. The hybrid is clawing chunks out of my armour, He successfully leaves a long gash in my chest I let out a hiss of pain but not willing to back down I tackle him smashing him against a tree. I hated being this close to the hybrid, its breath stank of rotten meat and blood. He digs both clawed hands into my shoulder and forces me against a tree it preparing to bite my throat and sever my jugular. I can do nothing; just wait for it to deliver the fatal blow. I see an arrow imbed itself into the hybrids neck. It gasps in pain and gives me the distraction I need using my powerful teeth I grab it by the throat and squeeze crushing it windpipe. The hybrid thrashes about spluttering and gasping but soon it is too weak to stand, it collapses in a pool of its own blood.

I stand panting looking at the person who saved my life it turned out to be the young female navi who had a look of horror and disgust. She slowly approached me and looked into my eyes. "W-what was that"? She said in a terrified voice. That was another hybrid I said. One of the navi recovered and growled "you brought them here" I turned to shout at the annoying prick when Sreu turned and yelled something in navi the male glared at her but kept quite. She turned to face me wearing a weak smile. I smile back. I look at the fallen warrior and fell my heart sink these people didn't need to die if only I had been faster. We rested against trees talking about what happened out there I explained as simply as I could that those creatures were the result of people taking children and mutating them into hybrids. I told them how I and a younger female were the only intelligent ones. The others like the one there were feral. The navi sat around me listening. They were shocked and disgusted that humans did these things to their own young.

We walked for many hours trying to get back to their home as quickly as possible. Not wanting to run into those creatures again. I saw where they were taking me, a giant tree dwarfing everything else around it. As we got closer I heard the faint sound of people singing. I watched in amazement as we get closer, hundreds of people surrounding fires laughing, talking and singing. Children were playing and laughing chasing each other.

I smiled but that quickly changed when they saw me. I heard someone gasp and next thing I know everything went deathly silent all eyes looking at me. They looked at my claws, tail and red eyes, I knew that these people weren't going to welcome me. The people watched in horror as i passed them accompanied by Sreu and the other hunters. Men and women had drawn their weapons children were cowering behind parents and the elders looked shocked. They started muttering **–****tìkawng tirea. **I turn to Sreu and ask what they are saying; she turns to me with a grim face, its means evil spirit. Great I mutter sarcastically. Walking past them was bad enough but one native actually throw a stone at me shouting in navi. I spin on the spot and release a blood curdling roar. They back away quickly some yelling out in fright others aiming weapons at me.

I turn and come face to face with two people, they are obviously leaders and they both look at me shocked. For a moment there is an awkward silence then the male step forward and addresses Sreu. "Sreu who is this and what is he". Sreu then explains what happened and how he killed another one who attacked them. The father turned to face me, " thank you for saving my daughter and the others, my name is Jake Sully leader of the Omaticaya clan who and what you are.

I explained that I was a hybrid combining the D.N.A of a Palulukan with a navi I became a hybrid I explained how I was human and was being sent to Pandora for unknown reasons. I tell him how I was trained to be a weapon, I explain that my body has many weapons, my teeth which contain a neurotoxin that paralyzes my opponent, my spiked tail and my claws, Jake stand there listening interested by what I have to say. The navi are confused and interested they relise that I am part Palulukan but don't understand how. I tell Jake how hybrids are different to the avatars and navi that we are stronger and faster.

When I'm finished the female asks me "what is your name" Adam I respond simply. "I will test your blood too see if you are pure A-dam" she takes out a serrated looking blade and jabs my chest. I flinch as I feel the cold blade make contact with my skin. But the blade doesn't cut me. The female curses and looks at me annoyed. I have a cut try that I say not wanting to piss her off. She takes a sample and tastes it. For a brief moment she says nothing then slowly "you have a pure heart" she says smiling showing her sharp teeth.

Jake turns to me and says are you willing to learn our ways. I splutter not expecting him to ask me that. What's the catch I ask suspiciously? You would have to train to be a navi, meaning you would have to learn about our goddess eywa, our beliefs and customs and learn to help the tribe. You could be a hunter help bring food into the clan. I ponder over my choice and decide what the hell; I will learn your ways I say trying to be as humble as possible. Jakes looks at my armor then adds you will have to get rid of your amour and weapons. WHAT I shout making the people near me flinch. Do you really think I'm going to get rid of the one thing that gives me an advantage against those buggers out there? Jake goes silent he then asks quietly how many are there. I think for a minute around fifty maybe sixty. Jake turns to me "you can keep your equipment but you only get to use it if I think were in danger and the guns stay with me for safety" he says. Fair enough I reply not wanting to get into an argument with him. The female steps forward my name is Neytiri she says in a strick voice. I smile at her nice to meet you i say.

We will assign you a teacher in the morning Jake informs me Sreu will you show our guess where he will be sleeping. Sreu gives a quick nod before taking me to where I was going to sleep. We climb the tree quickly leaping from branch to branch We stop about half way up and she shows me a hammock. I look at her my face full of disgust your taking the piss right. She tilts her head and looks at me confused. I'm not sleeping in this am I, looking at her shocked. She grins "yes you are" Great I say throwing my arms up in the air. I gingerly step into it and settle in trying to get comfy. She touches the side and I watch as it slowly closes. I yawn and rest my head then my eyes shot open remembering the person who I should have been looking for, the person who could have helped me i mentally kick myself, THE FEMALE HYBRID i say!

* * *

Well that was chapter 5 hope you enjoyed I will update it later to get all the spelling mistakes so please no negative comments. Please leave positive reviews review every chapter so I know that my fans are enjoying it. K The next chapter the hybrids will meet but not tillnear the end of chapter 6 though it will be a bit brief but i hope you enjoy it.


	6. A Grudging teacher

Chapter 7 and 8 should be up int ehnext two weeks sorry its taken so long. and review my short story weapons used by the hybrid i worked hard on it please

* * *

Chapter 6

I was awoken by the sounds of growling I woke up quickly and saw that Beyda'jala is standing with his knife out growling at something. My eyes blurry it takes me a minute to relise what he is looking at? My face goes white as I relise that he is facing a hybrid. I can quickly tell that this is not the right male. This hybrid's eyes are full of madness and it is horribly mutated. Half of its face looks like the dogs that attacked me the other night. It snarls advancing on both of us I snap the rope that was binding me and get into a threat position.

Beyda'jala eyes widened in fear realizing that I could have escaped any time I wanted. The hybrid launches itself at me mouth wide open claws spread. I instinctively lash out with my foot striking the creature in the jaw. I hear a sickly crunch as I break its jaw but it's far from beaten it comes at me again infuriated now. I try to kick it again but it sees this coming and grabs my foot and trips me up. It goes to ripe open my stomach but Beyda'jala tackles it throwing it off course causing it to crash into a tree, it howls in frustration and goes for Beyda'jala.

Grabbing him by the throat it prepares to nap his neck. I attack; grabbing it by the back off the head I bite him hard on the side of his vulnerable neck ending the fight instantly. The creature gibbers madly as the toxins start to take affect it tries and fails to rise to its feet it lets out an ear splitting shriek before collapsing and jerking violently for a few moments then goes still. Beyda'jala and I both stand there panting heavily before going over to one another to check for injuries.

For a moment we are both quite before Beyda'jala speaks up in a grudging voice "Thank you" he says glowering at me as if I had wronged him. That's okay I say sweetly smirking at him. He looks at me for a moment then replies "come we much move now" I enjoyed walking with him the sun shining down on us the, wind a gentle breeze and the beautiful scenery all around us. I smile feeling happy and relaxed for the first time, even though I'm with a pissed warrior who is going to let his leaders judge me.

I see a giant tree up ahead and I realize that must be where he and the rest of his tribe live. As I approach I see people doing various jobs some were weaving whilst others were carving up meat. They see me and I see the shocked expression on their face. But I ignore them I am taken to where two people are talking with one another. Beyda'jala approaches and makes a hand jester and says "I see you Olo'eyktan, I see you Tsahik" They both return the greeting, both looking at me confused. Olo'eyktan I found this girl whilst I was out hunting we were ambushed and she saved my life. The leader looks at me for a moment before saying "what is your name". I am taken aback I expected them to ask what I was or where I was from but I answered anyway. My name is Alice I say looking at the male then the female. My name is Jake Sully leader of the Omaticaya Clan and this is my mate Neytiri, the female gave a stiff nod slightly glaring at me. The female steps forward and in a cold voice ask "why have you come here"? I came here because I have nowhere else to go I answer truthfully. Jake steps forward and addresses me "you came here because you had nowhere to go, but if you want to live here you have to be tested if you are worthy, then we will let you learn our ways"

Neytiri steps forward and asks me if I have any cut I nod and point to one of the few weak spots on my body, my feet. Neytiri takes out a small blade and takes a droplet of blood and tastes it. You are brave and very caring but can be reckless when protecting loved ones. Jake then turns to me and says you are worthy to stay but do you have the patience to learn our ways. I give a brisk nod a look of determination on my face. Jake turns to Beyda'jala and says "Since you found her you can train her" All the color drained from Beyda'jala face and looked like he would be physically sick.

He nodded and said through clenched teeth "yes Olo'eyktan" He growls. He turns and glares at me before storming off shouting at me to follow him. He takes me to where I would be sleeping, the people here slept in hammocks. I grin remembering the hammock I set up in my cell instead of a bed; this might not be so bad after all I said. He then gave me a loincloth and told me if I was going to life with the people I would dress like them as well. I felt nervous showing my breasts which were a lot larger than the normal females. I saw Beyda'jala eying me shocked about my size. Next he showed me around the tree telling me what the people here did and how everyone had to do their part. We stopped for lunch and I was amazed at how good the food was. I happily munched away whilst Beyda'jala looked at his food with little interest, too busy glaring at me. After lunch he explained how it worked here explaining the roles of each individual including Jake and Neytiri. I asked about eywa and he spent hours telling me about there all knowing mother.

I was led over to a creature that looked like a horse. Beyda'jala turned to me and said "since you are new you will learn to ride Pa'li" Okay I reply approaching the animal which was feeding on flowers using its weird long tong to drink the nectar. _**Hours later,**_I tried and failed at riding the Pa'li. Thud, fuck I snarl "again" I look at Beyda'jala and see that he is smirking. Yeah laugh it up ass hole let's see you laugh when I remove you man hood I mutter glaring at him. After a few hours I am finally able to ride the damn animal without it throwing me off I laugh triumphantly and dismount the animal. Beyda'jala gives a sneer and says "not bad for a six year old". I glare at him so intensely I was surprised he didn't burst into flames. After that he explained to me about Tsahaylu and how we use it to connect and understand the ways of eywa. I sit there listening to him I look of awe on my face. That's when I hear people shouting out in excitement. I turn to Beyda'jala what is going on I ask confused. He turns to me "Beyral has returned with her new pupil from their training" he says with hint of disgust. So what I say wondering if this was normal for people to make a big deal out of something like someone returning.

We see Beyral laughing with someone, the student is behind her. Beyral shifts slightly and I see who it is. He was looking at the ground when he notices me he jumps and locks eye with me. I step forward everyone goes quite. He walks slowly toward me a look of confusion mixed with happiness. Now only a few meters apart I run towards him eyes shining with glee. He smiles and catches me as I collapse in his arms. I look up into his eyes and see the same thing that I fell, confusion happiness and the felling that we are no longer alone. I nuzzle him and he repeats the gesture. I fell very silly we had only just met and I was showing far too much affection towards him. I break the embrace and look at him.

I suddenly smack him on the head; he yelps and takes a step back rubbing the offended area. I look at him with a look of mock rage that's for not looking for me I say looking at him amused. His ears drop and he says in a pained voice "I was so caught up in staying alive I didn't consider to look for you sorry" he says in a pained voice. I laugh its okay I say still amused by the reaction.

The Navi were looking at us completely confused they didn't have the sense of humor we did. I heard one mutter in English is she angry at him or happy. We smiled at each other Beyda'jala steeped forward "so how do you two know each other" I turn to him This guy here is suppose to mate with me. I heard people gasp. Beyda'jala looked taking aback. I explained as simply as I could, Listen him and I were the only normal hybrids so we were to be bread together to make more but the hybrid mating is dangerous since we are a lot stronger we tend to break bones. The navi looked uncomfortable but I just grinned. The male hybrid looked at me "thanks for the disturbing lector, names Adam" Alice I said looking into his eyes I blushed he was extremely handsome and strong. Jake stepped forward and gave us a odd look " So you both training to became one of the people and are similar in strength and speed we will makes sure that you two spar to make it fare" he said with a hint sarcasm . "Both of you will be trained and will follow out customs" Jake said adapting a stern voice but was betrayed by the sly grin on his face.

As the night rolled on I retired to my hammock and found that Adam was sleeping two hammocks away from me I grinned at him and rested my head darkness claiming me my last thoughts of Adam and how I had finally made a friend.

* * *

So thats chapter 6 im hopping to make it at least 20 chapters adam and alice dont fall in love. Adam falls for Beyral and Alice falls for Beyda'jala. Funny thing is Beyral is like 23 to 26 and Adams only 17 but I will make it work. it will show that age doesn't determine everything. also the hybrids will become more like brother and sister than mates.


	7. Crasy women

Chapter 7

_The city is on fire people are screaming I stand there horrified. The noise of soft whimpering catches my attention __I turn to see a little girl looking at me with a teddy bear in one arm gazing at me with large watery eyes. I get down on one foot hey its okay I whisper reaching out to hug her your safe now. I try to reach her but stop fear rising in me as she went stiff a large serrated blade sticking out of her chest. _

NOOOOOOOOO I cry jolting awake almost falling out of my hammock. I pant heavily sweat pouring down my face I look around franticly only to find that I'm in my hammock. People are looking at me confused mixed with suspicion, I sigh relaxing I had to be up in an hour to meet my trainer. I eased myself out and jumped stealthy from branch to branch using my grace and speed. I jump the last 90 feet which freak the residents out landing nimbly on my feet. Studding my surroundings I discovered that navi rose quite early in the morning and were already getting on with the day's work.

I walk over to where Jake was talking with a beautiful woman. Jake turned and saw me he walked over with the women and introduced her to me "This is Beyral she will be teaching you our ways". I looked at her and felt hot all of a sudden; she looked at me with an icy glare. Jake turned to me and said she is only friendly to people who are good at hunting. Oh okay I said. So when do we start. Hours later after she had made me ride a horse and explained in painful detail about eywa and how they were connected with the environment, she finally took me out to train with a bow.

She took me too a clear space where I could manoeuvre with my Bow. Beyral was shocked when I hit the target in the middle "how did you do that" she asked in shaky English. I told her that I had been trained in archery and was very good with the bow. She looked at me impressed but said flatly not bad. For over an hour I trained with the bow hitting the bull's-eye every time Beyral was impressed but tried her best to hide it. The other navi were staring at me there eye wide with amazement. Next Beyral wanted to fight me to see how skilled i was with a knife. The fight lasted for about 5 seconds before Beyral was on her back both arms behind her back. Being this close to her made me feel uncomfortable Her body was smooth and soft and was rubbing up against me. I blushed and heard her growling beneath me obviously trying to escape, her struggling just aroused me more. She slowly stopped and said in a pained voice "I surrender" Everyone went silent Beyral looked confused at how I had beaten here so quickly. I got up off of her and offered a hand she slowly took it then threw me down. I yelped as she tackled me on the ground and laughed triumphantly. I growled not liking the fact she had tricked me. The others were laughing she hit me on the head "skxawng" She growled and looked at me with a malicious smile. Hey you were the one who was cheating. She looked at me and glared.

As we made our way back Beyral got talking to another female named Ninat. They were laughing and talking in navi occasionally pointing at me. I looked down at the ground wishing I could understand them. Beyral shifted to the left and I looked up and nearly jumped out of my skin there in front of me was a female hybrid. We stood there looking at each other only a few meters away from each other, she throws herself into my arms taking by surprise I barely catch her as she hugs me nuzzling my neck. I smile and before I know what I'm doing I find myself nuzzling her back felling relived that she was alright.

WHACK I yelp and jump back nursing my sore spot whilst looking at her confused. A look of fury which even made me cringe "that's for not looking for me" she snapped. I look down at the ground and my ears flatten against my head. Barely over a whisper, I was caught up in staying alive I never consider to look for you, adding a sorry on the end. She laughed and looked at me with mock anger. A male stepped forward and asked how we knew each other. The female steeped forward and explained how we were meant to mate with each other to produce more normal hybrids. I approach her thanks for the disturbing lector my names Adam I say smirking. "Alice" she says simply starring at me with her violet eyes.

Then Jake steeps forward Jake stepped forward and gave me and Alice a strange look " So your both training to became one of the people and are similar in strength and speed we will makes sure that you two are against each other in combat" he said with a hint sarcasm . "Both of you will be trained and will follow out customs" Jake said adapting a stern voice but was betrayed by the sly grin on his face. I ate silently just enjoying listening to the banter that was being swapped. My eye kept going from Alice to Beyral they were both very beautifully and quite frankly had great pairs of tits I smirked at the dirty thought going through my head. Beyral saw me looking at her with a stupid grin and looked away. After I ate I retired to my hammock A few minutes later Alice crawled into her hammock exhausted and fell asleep. I tried but found that I was restless I decided to go out for a walk.

The Forest was beautiful I watched as weird seeds floated past me, plants gently swaying in the light breeze. I was lost in the scenery letting my mind wonder until I heard a quite growl. Spinning on the spot I looked franticly looking for the source seeing nothing I turn around and come face to face with the worst thing possible a Palulukan. OH SHIT, I scream as the creature lunches at me jaws aiming at my throat.


	8. Bad Kitty

Bad kitty

_**Spinning on the spot I looked franticly looking for the source seeing nothing I turn around and come face to face with the worst thing possible a Palulukan. OH SHIT, I scream as the creature lunches at me jaws aiming at my throa**_**t. **

I roll out of the way and try to run but the big cat crashes into my back knocking me to the ground I kick out hard catching it on the chin it hisses in pain and swipes at me. I duck out of the way and try and put some distain between me and the pissed of tabby. I try to back away but slip and fall on my ass shit I curse as i scramble to my feet never taking my eyes of the enraged Palulukan it approached me and I saw it open it mouth exposing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. I back flip using my agility to my advantage I see that it has a long tube like the weird horses I realised what I had to do. running straight at the Palulukan using every ounce of strength In me, I smash into the cat knocking it sideways it yowls in surprise and doesn't react quickly enough before I grab the tube and connect it with me.

The Palulukan goes quite surprised at what just happened it sends me a mental picture of me and it connecting and approving of it. I smile still shocked that I was able to bond with it and not be killed by it. Recapping the battle I saw that I should have died. I study the big cat and am impressed large powerful legs, razor sharp talons, serrated teeth and an armoured tail. I relise that I now have a powerful ally and hopefully friend. I climb up onto its back and get comfy I give it the directions to the tree and it takes off running silently though the peaceful forest when we are close I get off and walk towards the home tree the Palulukan following closely behind me.

We see a child run out laughing until he spots my friend he goes stock still staring at the Palulukan with huge eyes whimpering softly. I try to approach him but he runs off screaming waking everyone up. The warriors come running out led by Beyral and they stop when they see me they stop their mouths wide open in fear and awe. Beyral approaches me and whispers "Palulukan makto". I turn to face her what. "You are Palulukan makto, rider of Palulukan". Oh okay I say not sure how to respond. "She is amazing" It's a she I blurt out taking completely by surprise. "Yes the females are a lot bigger and stronger than the males" Beyral says chuckling. Well if you're a girl then you will need a female name I say scratching my head. I connect with her and give of suggestions which are immediately rejected by the female Palulukan after ten minutes of trying I curse and shout typical stubborn females. One name left I pray that she accepts it how about sheva. I hear the Palulukan chuffing and know that she has accepted the name I turn to Beyral who is watching us carefully. She smiles and approaches me and jumps back at a growl. Sheva is standing in front of me glaring at Beyral oh for fuck sake typical I get the protective cat. Sheva just looks at me with big eyes and rubs up against me like a house cat. Before long I was scratching behind her ear. She responded by purring. I meet Beyral and see that she is studying me seeing me she blushes and looks away. I turn and see that sheva is curled up in a ball i lye up against her and she lifts a paw and lets me slip under and get comfy listening to the steady purring off sheva I fall asleep.

"I'm coming to get you coming to kill you" the unknown man taunts you will die as will your friends ha hahahahaha he laughs hysterically

NOOO I scream sitting up only to be stock under something sheva is looking at me confused then nuzzles me gently to see if I'm alright I turn to her the nightmares still plaguing my mind. I pat her gently showing her that I'm fine this was a lie who was that person and why does he sound so familiar. Whilst I pondered this sheva stood up and stretched whilst yawning exposing her mouth of razor sharp teeth. I connect with her and ask if she is hungry for a minuet there is nothing no mental image then even slower I hear the last thing I ever expected "No young one".

HOLY SHIT I say almost falling off I hear her chuckle. How can you talk? "You and me are connected we can understand each other as long as we are joined I am a lot more intelligent than those moronic animals that the people ride on so this is why they don't talk but I do" she said in a arrogant voice. Okay I respond why didn't you say anything last night. "It takes at least a full night for a basic bond as we progress our bond will increase to a level where the physical bond will no longer be needed to communicate. Wait a minute how come the navi don't do that. "Because my species chose the rider if we connect and we see that you are worthy then we won't throw you and rip you apart" she said with a hint of amusement at the look on my face. So you would have killed me if I hadn't been worthy I say with a hint of fear mixed in with horror. "That is the main idea. Oh that's a bit harsh I say laughing. "Well it's what was taught to do" she said laughing" well this cool but why did you growl at Beyral. "She approached my cub without stating her intensions" she said in a soft voice. What I'm your cub now I said. "Yes you are now let us eat this talking has made me hungry" I laughed as we walked to meet the rest of the tribe. Sheva gained several glares from the navi some hid behind others. The children were fascinated by her one a small girl ran up to her with her mother screaming in terror. The girl pated sheva on the nose Sheva responded by licking her making the girl giggle. I smiled watching as other over came there fear and came to great the newest member into the tribe. Neytiri was shocked by sheva she had never seen such a large Palulukan. She studied sheva at great length. After the eventful breakfast I went to train with Beyral. Sheva growled and glared at her all the way though our training session. This made it hard for her to teach when a giant forest cat is giving the evil eye.

Night quickly approached as they were settling in when they heard shouts and screaming next thing a boy lands in front of them with blackish grey skin, claws and glowing stripes this was no average navi he looks at me and Alice shocked then bolts


	9. out casts

_**Screaming next thing a boy lands in front of them with blackish grey skin, claws and glowing stripes this was no average navi he looks at me and Alice shocked then bolts**_

I sit there shocked at what just happened Alice nudges me gently. "Adam, Adam, ADAM!" I shake myself out of my daze and look around slowly. I see that a female is crying and is holding the shredded remains of her husband. I see red and chaise after it determined to catch him I see Alice following me and know that she will back me up.

We follow his scent for hours tracking him though the dense jungles we see tell tale signs of him. Soon we are forced to stop and rest I drift off and fall asleep almost immediately. I was a woken by Alice she was nudging me with her foot. I smile at her and get up. "We are getting close i can smell him" Alice informs me. As we continued to follow the trail we started picking up other scents. I was the first to see him he was grey smaller than me and not as much muscle he looked around 14 to 16. I felt pity for him and decided to talk to him instead

**Alkatraz pov**

Alkatraz stopped abruptly, he slid Sa'ke off his back and looked around, and growling deep in his throat shook his body. "What's wrong?" Sa'ke asked looking at him then looking around herself. "Something or someone is here the smells are familiar but all the same foreign to me." Alkatraz said, his ears standing straight and alert. He turned his head looking out of the corner of his eye, the two hybrid Palulukan's were feet away from he and Sa'ke and her little brother.

Alkatraz felt they were a threat, hissing and snarling loudly as they approached him. His hand muscles flinched, his claws at the ready. "What do you two want…you here to kill me for them?" He hissed glaring at them coldly, "No we're here to talk some sense into you." The male hybrid said to him.

"Sense?" Alkatraz sounded in a viper wolf laugh echoing like a hyena. "You the ones who just looked at me with dumb founded looks on your faces instead of helping me…" Alkatraz hissed in disgust looking away for a moment before looking back at the hybrids. "Before you talk some sense into me…" Alkatraz said with a sarcastic finger gesture, "You can at least tell me your names." Alkatraz said folding his arms. The male hybrid scratched his head and looked at the female. "My name is Adam…" Adam said to him, "Alice…" Alice said, to him folding her arms.

Alkatraz shut his eyes tight digging his claws further into the ground. He opened them quickly and dashed madly at Sa'ke and Alice. A beast was what he was now an animal, Adam quickly hit him back hissing loudly. Sa'ke was more afraid than she was before; she didn't fear Alkatraz she feared for him; the torment he was going through. Adam pinned him against a tree holding him as Alice and Sa'ke ran with little frightened Tsi'u. Alkatraz flailed around wildly snarling and snapping at Adam. He couldn't move his restrained arms from his sides. Adam let out a roar in his face but that didn't deter Alkatraz from snarling and snapping at him.

**Adam pov**

He growled at me as Alice led the women and child away. I let off an ear piercing roar and grabbed him as he went for them I pinned him against the tree growling menacingly. He snapped at me biting my shoulder I hissed in pain and punched him hard in the gut he grunts in pain but keep attacking me. He slashes at my side connecting with my ribs I hear one break and wince as the pain strikes me.

We lunge at each other rolling on the ground in a flurry of biting, slashing and punching. I decide to try and end this quickly I grab him by the throat and lift him using my strength I smash him into a rock and bite hi on the arm quickly he howls as the venom takes affect luckily for him there isn't enough to kill him just knock him out like I planned. I look at him with a mixture of pity and understanding I lift him over one shoulder and decide to help him control the demon stage.

**Alkatraz pov**

Slowly I start to wake I hear the sounds of a fire crackling and look groggily around the first thing I see is a Yerik being roasted on the fire. I see Adam sitting there smiling kindly at me. We sit there in silence. Adam breaks the silence "I can help you control your rage" He said quietly. What I said how I ask him confused. He turns to look at me "It's called the demon stage it's when all the stress and anger build up to a point where it need to be relished I had the same problem but I can train you to control it and use it as a weapon" How I ask eagerness in my voice Adam laughs "It's quite simple but you need to be able to follow my orders" he said with authority. Okay I said grinning at the concept of finally learning to control this stage. He turned to me with a smirk "Are you ready to follow my commands without hesitation" I nod enthusiastically. He smiles "Good"

**Adam pov**

Training the kid would be hard he would have to learn discipline and patience without these he will never master the demon stage. Sheva had finally contacted me though our mental bond I gave her a rough location off where we were. She took off sprinting and told me that Alice and the other two were safe. I smiled and told Alkatraz the good news. He grinned and went back to eating. Suddenly we hear a terrifying scream and something comes crashing out of the bushes. We look at it and freeze it a failed hybrid the creature is twice the size of me and a lot more muscle. Alkatraz growls and I hiss menacingly at it. The hybrid doesn't even acknowledge our display and laugh insanely before attacking us.

It charged into us knocking me and Alkatraz to the ground I hissed in pain as i felt my newly healed rib break again FUCK I swear. I jump onto its back and start biting and stabbing it with my claws and tail trying to snap its spinal cord and kill it. Alkatraz attaches himself to his leg and starts biting at the backs of his legs hopping to injure him he shakes me off and slams me into a tree nearly breaking my neck in the process. He then bends to deal with Alkatraz grabbing him by the head he throws him against a rock and was getting ready to stomp on his head when an roar was heard.

The hybrid didnt have time to react as sheva grabbed him by the neck. the hybrid struggled patheticly screaming and howling before sheva crushed his spinal cord. The hybrid fell to the ground dead. I picked myself up wincing as I realised that my leg was broken. Alkatraz wasn't much better he had a broken arm and he had sprained his ankle.

Luckily sheva was willing to give us a ride. I soon saw the home tree. As we stopped Alice and the young female rushed out to see us Beyral was watching us with horror as Alkatraz got off. Jake stormed over to us "Adam hand him over now he is to be put to death" I turn to look down at him No I say. Jake growled "Give him over now or you will be seen as a traitor" my answer hasn't changed he is not evil just needs training. Jake was furious and advanced on me with his knife out.

The navi were hissing at me and shouting traitor Beyral was heartbroken and fled crying. 6 of the navi warriors advanced on me. Alkatraz, sheva and Alice jumped to my side growling at the warriors.

The young navi women and Sreu were trying to talk sense into the people I growled at Jake and turned to leave followed by the others but not before alice had retrieved my armour and weapons. We were now outcasts we were hissed at by the others as we left. Some even throw rocks at us we ignored this and soon were out of the tribe we walked until we found an area which would be perfect to stop and rest at.

**Sreu pov**

Father you mustn't Adam saved my life how can you banish him if he trusts that one then he must have a good reason for it. Jake turned on his daughter and shouted "You aren't in charge I say what happens and they need to be banished for our own safety. But i said "But nothing you don't know anything so don't argue with me" jake shouted. Fine i shouted then I'm banished too I screamed and ran off after Adam. I kept running until a noticed that Beyral and sa'ke were running behind me i turned to face them and they stopped in front of me. "we agree with you and are with you" Beyral said sa'ke nodded in agreement . we took off after them and soon found them. They were

sitting around a fire resting we approached them. They looked at us with curiosity i approached Adam and explained our situation. We all introduced our self's. Alkatraz turned to sa'ke and said "where is Tsi'u" Sa'ke explained that she gave him to her mother asking her to look after him for a while. Beyral and sa'ke called there irkans and made sure that they were okay due to the fact that irkans are known to attack outcast navi's irkans so they had to get them here where they were safe. Sreu was thinking about today and how they were now all classed as outcasts. Her thoughts were disturbed by Alkatraz laughing. All eyes turned to him he said "look we have 3 navi 2 Palulukan hybrids 1 viper wolf hybrid 2 irkans and 1 Palulukan we have enough members to start our own clan". Everyone laughed at this and talked about their lives. Adam went out hunting with sheva and came back latter with 6 Yerik I ate silently enjoying the peaceful scene. Slowly we all started to turn in I curled up against a fallen tree beside Alice and sa'ke. Slowly I let blackness claim me and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Adam pov

I watched as everyone settled in for the night sheva came and curled up beside me I smiled and scratched her lower jaw. She purred happily and quickly fell asleep I kept watch until everyone was asleep apart from alkatraz i turned to face him as he came over and sat dowm beide me "we need to go out tomorow i have to find somone" he said Okey i said not bothering to ask questions he smilled and went and sat next to sa'ke he quickly fell asleep smilling i drifted off to sleep.


	10. revealing the past

Adams pov

I slowly awoke to the loud and steady breathing of sheva. I shifted my weight into a more comfortable position I felt something sticky and slimly running down my back " AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK" I shouted as I realised that sheva was drooling on me Ah shit I said as I tried and failed in vain to get the gooey substance off. No one heard my hissy fit and I went and bathed in a small river enjoying the feel of the cool liquid in the gentle currant.

I thought back it had been a week since we had became outcasts. I had started teaching Alkatraz about the rules and the methods of keeping a calm mind. Alkatraz had asked how he could keep a calm mind whilst engaged in combat; I smirked and told him with a lot of practise and will power. Sreu was teaching Alkatraz how to speak navi unlike us he wasn't trained as soldiers so wasn't taught the language.

Beyral was teaching Alkatraz how to track and hunt prey and how to use navi weapons. Beyral and I still continued our lessons I was nearly finished and would just need to tame an Irkin Alice and Alkatraz were in the same position we would be heading out to get an Irkin in about a week. "This is going to be a interesting week" I said smiling, as I was drying off I realised that it was still quite early so I decided to catch a couple extra hours of sleep.

_**Else where **_

Alkatraz pov 

Guard come here guard where the hell are you Guard? I continued to look for guard my dog as I called him. Guard was a hybrid wolf which was created by combining the DNA and blood of a palulukan with a grey wolf.

**FLASH BACK **

_**Alkatraz was sitting in cage counting the number of tiles on the wall again. In his cage he had nothing to do and was bored out of his mind he heard scientists talking and the next thing he knew a cage was brought in containing a small wolf cub but this cub was different he had six legs his jaw was longer his teeth were sharper and he was a lot bigger than a normal wolf. Alkatraz looked at him for a while before breaking the silence hello he had said gently the wolf hybrid whimpered pitifully. Alkatraz felt bad about scaring him so he stuck his hand out so it was in the other cage the wolf hybrid backed away into the corner yelping in fright. Alkatraz being stubborn didn't give up he continued to talk to the wolf in a gentle voice showing the cub that he didn't mean any harm. Slowly the wolf hybrid approached him and licked his hand. Alkatraz smiled and patted him softly on the head. I think I'll call you Guard. Guard yipped at that which brought a rare smile to Alkatraz.**_

**Present day**

Looking back I smiled guard had been so small then but now he was 5 ton killing machine. Suddenly I hear Adam yelp and sheva roaring then I hear him. GUARD I shout happily and sprint back to camp before something bad happens.

Adam pov

I awake with yelp as I fell a ungodly amount of weight on me I look up and see a strange creature Holy fuck I scream as the creature looks at me confused. The creature approaches but is tossed sideways by sheva who growls aggressively sizing the creature up. Both sheva and the wolf creature lunge at each other intent on tearing each other's throat's out. As the two titans continued to clash I jumped to get my sniper rifle. I lined up the wolf and was about to blows its brains out I heard Alkatraz screaming at me not to shot and to call sheva off. I mentally told sheva to lay off the creature she was hesitant but complied. The wolf creature looked at Alkatraz and pounced on Alkatraz liking him and nuzzling him with its large muzzle. "Guard stop that tickles" Alkatraz said laughing hysterically as guard continued its licking spree.

I smiled warmly watching them play. The others who had been watching started to relax though Beyral and Sreu still had their bow and arrow aimed at Guard. I told them that he wasn't a threat. Slowly Beyral and Sreu lowered their weapons still wary of this massive beast. After the whole incident I discovered that guard was clumsy and stepped on me by accident. Sheva continued to glare at guard and would growl every time he got close. Guard ignored her and continued to look around the campsite. The irkans hissed aggressively when he approached them but settled down when he left to explore another part of the camp. I smiled and watched the friendly wolf and smiled when he settled behind Alkatraz and fell asleep.

He's quite the character I said smiling. Alkatraz grinned "well he was very shy when he was little but with me he has become very bold as he's got older". I laugh and nod my head "yeah I can see that I just hope he leaves the irkans and sheva alone", "he won't be very bold if he catches them on a bad day". Everyone laughed at this and continued to talk about their past and what they did when they were kids. I kept quiet about my past. Not even Alice knew about my past I had been responsible for the genocide in a village I killed children women and men I was a heartless monster back then the demon stage ruled my life then and caused me to kill hundreds of people. It was because of me that Alice was an orphan it was because of me that she was hybrid._ I was still a new hybrid only 8 year old in hybrid years but in human I was 16 hybrids aged slower than humans._

_**Flash back**_

_**The village erupts in flames I laugh hysterically shooting anyone I see. I come across some of my allies who had trapped a women with her daughter I hear the brat whimper about how it was scared I laugh and rip her out of the mother's arms I then throw the women to the ground and blow her brains out. The 4 year old girl cries pitifully I snarl at her then decide to keep her she could be a good experiment. Laughing I throw a grenade into her house and with a satisfying explosion the house goes up in flame. I stood there watching it burn. I turn to one of the men and shout get her on the ship now. The girl sobs louder as she is forced onto the ship. I smirked one more time before walking away from the screams of dying people burning to death in their own houses.**_

**Present day**

But after that a kind man helped me to control the demon stage it took me around a year to master it but after that I was tormented by the images of people I had killed. I slowly learnt to deal with it but the images never really went away. "Adam are you alright" Beyral asked in concern. I jumped and said hastily that I was fine. I told them that I was going to bed. I fell asleep quickly to the silence that had surrounded the forest. Even the stars seemed dim as if mourning the tragic soul that resigned within there universe.


	11. Guns, files and ipods

3rd person view

A tall muscular man walked into the room the feral hybrids cowered before him moving out of his way he wore a highly advanced combat power armour. His violet eyes full of cruelty looked down on the form of a young girl. Rise he commanded to the young girl she just whimpered and hid her head in her arms. Sneering he kicked her in the stomach causing her to gasp in pain as she was winded by this evil creature. "I said rise" he said again in a deadly whisper. Slowly the young girl rose to her feet sobbing pitifully. The man just watched her before he drew his pistol and shot her, laughing as her young fragile life expired. He grabbed the corpse by the throat and threw her into the horde of feral hybrids they screeched in approval and tore the carcass apart. The man stood there watching his servant's with a look of disgust as they devoured the corpse. Smiling to himself he muttered darkly "you can't hide forever Adam I will find you and kill you" with that he let out a dark bone chilling laugh which rattled the walls.

Adams pov

I awoke with a yelp the vision still fresh in my mind I looked around ready to fight I realised that it was just a dream a really warped and twisted dream. I saw that everyone was still asleep so I got up and went to work out. I soon found a perfect place to train I saw a low hanging branch and decided to test my balance and agility. Jumping from branch to branch attacking and dogging invisible foes I kept this up for a couple of hours before jumping down slightly tired but continued with my training. Later when I was back at camp I saw that my friends were still sleeping so I decided to wake them up after a dozen _"5 more minutes and go away"_ everyone was groggily eating breakfast. Sheva was lying behind me her warm belly pressed up against my back. I smiled and patted her head softly and continued to eat. After breakfast had been consumed we got on with our duties. Sheva and guard would watch out for enemies, Sreu and Beyral continued to teach me, Alice and Alkatraz the way of the navi in return we taught them about our weapons and how to work them and armour. Sa'ke was a skilled weaver so she made soft fabrics for us to lie on. We travelled through the jungle never staying in the same place for more than a couple of days. Unknown to the others I was leading them to a abandoned post where hybrids were being trained. I knew that it would be full of weapons and equipment I planned to make it our permanent base. Later that day we finally arrived. Alice and Alkatraz were grinning at me realising that I had led them to a safe shelter. Sreu Beyral and Sa'ke were curios and investigated the still intact base.

"_Alright guys"_ I said suddenly startling them_ "our first goal is to get this place tuning and make sure that it is safe Alkatraz and Alice you two go check the second floor Sa'ke, Sreu you go check out the first floor Beyral and me will check out the armoury" _ everyone nodded and went off in their own directions. When we reached the armoury I gasped the armoury was lined with hundreds of weapons. I grabbed four 50 cal R4D magnums, a mini gun, 14 grenades, the **apocalypse-(the best sniper rifle for hybrids) -** and 6 brand new suites of power assault armour for the team. Beyral took two X5 titan pistols an AK 87 assault rifle and a large combat knife. I grabbed four storage bags and filled them with weapons ammo and armour. After that we went two the computer room. I hacked into the turrets and set them to only fire when the password was typed in I had connected the turrets to an old phone which I kept with me

**Alkatraz pov**

I was patrolling with Alice along the second floor which was the medical bay and a cafeteria using the storage bag which Sa'ke had made we started tossing food water and medicine in. I looked out the window and saw guard chewing on a tree root. Smiling to myself we continued to look for supplies and started cleaning the place up I knew that we would be here for a while. Whilst i was cleaning crap out of the medical bay I came across a file which had writing across it -EXPERIMENT 001 AND 002. Catching my interest I slipped it into the bag and decided that I would read it later catching up with Alice I followed her to the cafeteria.

**Sreu pov**

I was humming quietly to myself as we looked around the place I found nothing interesting until I saw these weird silver boxes with letters I- P- O- D. "Ip-od what are these" I said trying to pronounce it I said to myself looking at the weird silver boxes. There were 5 of them so I took them hopefully Adam would explain latter. As they proceeded onwards Sa'ke suddenly stopped her "do you hear that" Sa'ke said barely above a whisper. "What, What is it" I Whisper back. Before they could react a giant wolf lunges at them howling its hand like claws aimed for their throat.

Well here is the werewolf hybrid riley that belongs to Pandoramyland777

Alkatraz belongs to Le'meiavah

Adam and Alice belong to me

Aj who will appear in the next chap belongs to Le'meiavah

No name race will appear hopefully in chapter 18 or 21 rozenmaiden158


	12. one big family

_Sa'ke suddenly stopped her "do you hear that" Sa'ke said barely above a whisper. "What, What is it" I Whisper back. Before they could react a giant wolf lunges at them howling its hand like claws aimed for their throat._

Sreu pov

The wolf would have ripped my throat had Sa'ke not pushed me to the ground i screamed as the creature circled us slowly. The creature sprinted towards me its mouth open showing the blood stained teeth of the creature. I closed my eyes waiting for the end. I heard a yelp and a roar I quickly opened my eyes and saw Adam holding the creature by the throat. The creature snarled at Adam then using its hind legs started clawing at his exposed stomach and legs. Adam hissed in pain and punched the creature in the stomach knocking the wind out of it. I sighed in relive now that the creature was no longer a threat. I gasped in shock as the creature started to change before me was a small human male gasping for breath.

Riley's pov 

I watched the avatars as they walked these must be the humans that are trying to start up the mining program again. This filled me with rage as they walked about.

I stated to change into a werewolf and crouched low ready to leap and end the bastard's life. I roared and leapt at them they screamed and I took pleasure in knowing that these monsters were about to die. I missed the first time and went to kill one when I felt a crushing grip on my throat. I looked to see what had me and was shocked to see a navi but this navi was different it had claws and red eyes. I tried kicking at him but he delivered a bone crushing blow to my stomach. Had I been human I would be dead. I sat there gasping as i turned back into human.

I looked at him and for the first time I was truly afraid. "w-who-ar-are-y-y-you" I said gasping for breath. The creature looked at me and replied "I am Adam and these are my friends". I was confused at first but after I had met everyone I realised that they were friendly. Adam told me that Alkatraz, Alice were hybrids like himself. He told me that I was a hybrid. This left me speechless. I had always been alone apart from AJ I had never had anyone else who was kind to me. "Shit" I cursed "I forgot about AJ" Adam looked at me confused by my outburst as did the rest. "I'll be back in a minuet I said hurriedly" I found Aj sitting by a tree humming I told him briefly what happened and what we were Aj Agreed to come and meet them.

Adams pov

I watched as Riley returned with AJ. I eyed him carefully as he was about my height and looked strong. Riley and Aj told us about how they had meet and about their past. We followed there example and told them about us. AJ told us about how he becomes a hybrid and Riley told us about his ability to change into a wolf or werewolf. Sreu, Beyral, and Sa'ke were told briefly what a werewolf was. We soon discovered that the two boys were nice people and were always trying to help. I later discovered that Aj was a father but was made an outcast by jakes second in charge when he found out that he had got a member of his tribe pregnant. AJ also introduced us to his pet viper wolf, Ja'wok. Sheva and guard sniffed him nearly giving the poor thing a heart attack. AJ wanted to go and get his mate as did Riley but they would be killed on sight. I told them that we would go get them and bring them here. I quickly got Alkatraz to agree to go with me AJ and Riley to get there mates. I told Alice the girls to stay here.

5 hours later

Alkatraz pov 

I was sitting on guard as he raced though the forest, laughing at Aj who was holding onto sheva. He would swear colourfully whenever she jumped suddenly. Adam and Riley both ran being able to run faster than us they were able to keep up. Soon it turned into a race between Riley and Adam. We soon arrived at the giant tree and were planning our next action. We wore the advanced combat power armour so we were safe from attack. Using our stealth and speed we soon arrived at our first location AJ's mate. She was sleeping peacefully with the toddler sleeping soundly in her arms. I went to find Tsi'u he was sleeping peacefully I gently woke him up. His face lit up when he realised that it was me I told him that we were going to his mummy. We quickly grabbed his clothing and I left with him in my arms

AJ'S pov

I woke Alei'u up who at first was confused shielding her child but soon turned to delight as she hugged me. Ever since I had been kicked out she and our child had been insulted and treated horribly by the rest of the clan. When I told her that we had our own small clan she was all too happy to come with us. She packed all her gear and weapons and followed us as we went for Sylwanin's Riley's mate. As we arrived we saw her cornered by a male navi who was trying to get her to mate with him " No go away" she cried as he lunged at her "why should I you mated with that freak so no one will help you" he said with a sick grin. He stated to advance when he was stopped by a hand around his throat.

Riley's pov

I realised what that bastard was going to do. I lost it and lunged at him realising that Adam and Alkatraz had done the same we grabbed him and tore him in three his last words were "What the he-" Sylwanin looked at Adam and Alkatraz in fear until she saw me. We stood there looking at each other until she threw herself into my arms sobbing. I smiled and held her telling her that we were going to take her with us. She hiccupped and beamed at me. She quickly grabbed her things and left with us. As we were about to leave we encountered a mob of angry navi led by Jake.

Adam stepped forward and shouted "let us pass we mean no harm" trying to reassure them that we were harmless. Jake shouted at Adam "Well give back our members and the girls you have there and we might let you go" standing there with a malicious smirk. I growled as did Alkatraz and stepped forward. Adam remained unfazed by what Jake said and replied "these woman have been treated dreadfully one was nearly raped, so no we will not until you have more control over this clan" Adam stood there with a neutral look on his face.

Jake roared and shouted at the warriors to attack Adam told everyone to retreat we all sprinted to sheva and guard the girls called there irkans and we were gone. Leaving very pissed off navi.

Adam's pov

When we got back Beyral saw Sylwanin and smiled warmly embracing her sister which left us shocked. We all introduced ourselves and all got to know each other. The kids were asleep and AJ was telling us about sa'suk his son who was 4 years old. We all shared stories about our lives. Slowly everyone started turning in the mated pairs slept together whilst Alice and Sreu shared a bed.

I slept on my own reflecting back on the day until I felt a soft pair of hands snake their way around my waist. I saw Beyral snuggling into my back. "Goodnight Adam" she whispered. "Good night" I said Smiling I sighed in content listening to her steady breathing and the rise and fall of her chest as she fell asleep. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about what we would face tommorow.

3rd person view

As Adam slept he was unaware that he was being watched from the window by a mysterious person the red eyes watching them. The light reflected of the window revealing a green face with razor sharp teeth. Smirking to itself it darted off into the dark night swallowed up by the blackness.

Hello everyone I'm having a compaction I need someone who is good at drawing to draw me some pics of the main characters together like Adam, Alkatraz, Alice and Riley something like it is for the front of the novel the best pics wins contact me at _**.uk**_

So far there are

5 hybrids, 7 navi, 1 palulukan, 1 hybrid wolf, 1 viper wolf, 6 irkans

Not a bad clan

Read and review please no flame


End file.
